


Truthfully yours

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Oneshot, Shipper Frisk, Truth or Dare, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Frisk, Papyrus, and sans are determined to get a certain fish and lizard to kiss





	Truthfully yours

The Monsters had been freed from the Underground seven months ago, were allowed to move to the Surface 1 and a half month ago, and already 2/5 of the population had moved to the Surface (most preferred to stay Underground, some out of fear, and others because their families stayed Underground, too).

sans and Papyrus had moved in together again, just like Underground. (Their house had magically appeared on the Surface one day, snow and all, and if Papyrus asked about it, sans would just grin and shrug.)

Toriel had eventually forgiven Asgore, and they had moved in together, with Frisk, sharing a great life with the three of them.

And Undyne and Alphys... Well, they _had_ moved in together, yes, but just as roommates. And sometimes, it was so obvious that they had feelings for each other. Everyone saw it, everyone but the two of them.

sans, Papyrus and Frisk were going to bring change to that.

* * *

 "My turn, my turn!" Frisk said, practically jumping up and down their spot on the ground from excitement.

It was their weekly game and dinner night with the whole family, and while Toriel and Asgore were baking in the kitchen, Papyrus, sans, Frisk, Alphys and Undyne were playing truth or dare.

Frisk, sans and Papyrus had made, how Papyrus called it, "AN EXCELLENT PLAN! IT IS UNFAILABLE! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

The plan was simple, but now they just needed to get Alphys and Undyne act like planned.

"Papyrus, truth or dare?" Frisk asked, and Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together.

"I SHALL CHOOSE TRUTH!!"

Frisk grinned. "Is it true that Mettaton is your favourite rectangle?"

Orange dusted Papyrus' cheekbones. "F-FRISK! THAT IS AN INAPPROPRIATE THING TO ASK A SKELETON! ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR AGE!"

"You still gotta answer the question, Paps," Undyne broke in, her grin wide, and Papyrus knew she was teasing him. "Besides, there's nothing to hide, everyone knows he is to you. You make it no secret."

"VERY WELL, THEN! YES, HE IS! BUT WHO DOESN'T THINK THAT WAY OF HIM?" he said, then grinned wider. He shared a look with Frisk and sans, who both grinned and nodded. Ah. The Excellent Revenge. "UNDYNE," he began. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

Undyne smiled toothily. "Dare me!"

"I DARE YOU TO..." he saw Frisk snickering and cover their mouth from the corner of his eyesocket, and sans nod from the other. "I DARE YOU TO... KISS DOCTOR ALPHYS FOR THREE SECONDS!"

Undyne's grin faded, her cheeks shading red, and Alphys, who had been sitting rather quietly next to her, squeaked something incoherent and blushed deeply, then hid herself behind her tail shyly.

 _"What?!"_ Undyne burst out, her voice oddly small, her blush deepening as her eye darted to Alphys for a few seconds. "No way! You can't do that! I-I mean, I don't mind, at all, but, uh--I MEAN! What if she doesn't want to?!"

"a dare is dare, undyne. too bad."

Undyne glared at him, and all three smirked. Alphys lowered her tail and looked at Undyne shyly, her face still red.

"U-uhm, Un-Undyne?" she squeaked out, and Undyne looked back at her, then nodded, her blush deepening when she met Alphys's face. "I... I would not- I wouldn't m-mind at-at all..."

Undyne's mouth, no, whole _throat_ suddenly went dry, her body feeling to hot, knowing she would dry out faster right now than she would in Hotlands, wearing her heavy, metal armor.

"I... I guess one kiss wouldn't do any harm..." Undyne said in reply, her ear twitching when she heard Papyrus and Frisk squeal quietly.

"R-right..."

Undyne shifted to face her completely, and saw Alphys fumbling with a button of her labcoat.

"Are you sure you want this, too, Alphy? I won't do it if it'll make you feel uncomfortable."

Alphys nodded in reply, her smile widening a tiny bit, and Undyne grinned.

"Alright, then," Undyne said softly.

Slowly, she leaned down, and Alphys leaned in. Their lips met, and it was nothing like they'd ever imagined.

It wasn't perfect, of course: Undyne's fang did poke in Alphys's bottom lip a little, and Alphys didn't have exactly great teeth, herself, too, but that didn't stop them.

It was perfect to them, and that was all that mattered to them. For a long, wonderful moment, they were completely lost in each other and their deepening kiss, forgetting about their surroundings.

Well, that was, until sans cleared his throat and said, with a smug grin, "you ladies can stop. that was waaay longer than three seconds."

Both Alphys and Undyne went scarlet at that, and they quickly pulled away. Their eyes met, and in that look they knew that what they had always wanted, had always been there.

When they both looked back at the brothers and Frisk, they saw Frisk's eyes shine, Papyrus beam, and sans grin, like usual.

They had planned it all along.

Undyne grinned at that, but not a kind grin, and she summoned a spear in her hand as she got to her feet, seeing those expressions change.

"i think we need to run."

"Yep."

"INDEED."

...

...

...

"NGAAAAHH--!!"

"Undyne, no spears and roaring in the house!" Toriel called from the kitchen, still baking her Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. sans, Papyrus and Frisk let out a relieved sigh at that.

"Next time I won't hesitate to skewer you."

* * *

"S-so..." Alphys began. She and Undyne were back in their small, shared house, and Alphys couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier.

Undyne blinked and paused the anime they were watching, then looked at her.

"Th-that... That k-kiss on the beach, tw-two days ago..." she began, then swallowed hard. "W-was it w-with the same in-intention as today...? O-or... d-do you... really just d-did both f-for f-fun?"

"Alphy..." Undyne began softly. "I would never toy with your feelings, especially not in such a mean way, and I wouldn't do something like that 'just for fun'."

"B-but... You-you don't like me b-back, do you?" Alphys asked quietly. Undyne knew her feelings for her now. She was sure Undyne would kick her out, and that she would have to move back to the Underground. That Undyne was disgusted of her, found her gross, and would want to break every contact that she has with her and...

Alphys had definitely  _not_ expected Undyne to grab her face, pull it up to her own, and kiss her softly on her lips.

Alphys's eyes widened and she made a small sound, her heart skipping a beat, before she held onto Undyne's hands tight and returned it - even added to it a little.

Their kiss deepened, and, again, Alphys found herself in an almost-delirious haze, and though she didn't realize it, her tail was thumping a little on the couch from happiness. (Undyne noticed it, and she couldn't help but smile in their kiss.)

When Undyne pulled back, her cheeks were covered in a blush and her breaths were a little short.

"I don't like you, Alphy," Undyne began, and Alphys blinked, feeling almost overwhelmed and now confused.

Until Undyne grinned and said, "I  _love_ you, you dork."

 


End file.
